


Teddy (Thompkins?)

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Almost Adoption, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead character mentioned, Ed gets turned into a six year old, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kids are cute little criminals, Lee wants to be a mom and this kid is cute sue her, Minor Character Death, Name Changes, Past Child Abuse, Referenced violence, Trauma, Violence, mentioned mario calvi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: “Alright, where’s your mother?” the boy blinked up at her with owlish eyes. “What about your father?” the boys eyes widened and he started shaking more violently. He shook his head back and forth in a silent mantra. He looked so small and so scared… “Alright, what’s your name then?”“...Teddy.”____________________________________________________________Ed Nygma gets grabbed by a guy and the opposite of what happened to Ivy happens to him. He goes from adult to little kid.





	1. Clinical Introductions

 

The kid was gangly, to say the least, with limbs that seemed a little too long and a little too thin. He had big brown eyes behind the cracked lenses of glasses that were on the verge of falling off his much smaller face. He was wearing a dress shirt that was far too big for him, the sleeves rolled up too many times to count, it covered past his knees. He was about three and a half feet in height, if Lee had to make a guess.

And something about him just seemed so familiar, those glasses, and the brown eyes behind them.

He was clutching a hand to his chest. He was shivering and shaking, Lee could hear his teeth chattering. He looked frost bitten, which frankly, made no sense as it was August. But then again, this was Gotham, where criminals come back from the dead, and the Penguin had been mayor. So a frost-bitten boy in August shouldn’t seem too odd.

The boy had shown up at her clinic, following the traffic of sick/injured people to her door. He looked confused and out of place with the almost clean white shirt and from the look of it wool dress socks.

She gave Jan and her daughter a check-up, trying to ignore the strange kid. He was standing against a wall, looking up and seemingly studying the peeling paint and wallpaper near the ceiling.

Lee took in another family. The boy was picking at the banister on the stairs. He still shivered, and his teeth still chattered, but apparently, boredom was far worse than being cold to him.

Lee treated and checked up on every family, adult, couple, and senior in line. It had been hours, and the boy was there every time she opened the door.

Then, he was the only one left. Sitting on the bottom stair, picking the extra fluff from his worn and too-big socks. His loose curls were a greasy mess on his head and his teeth were still chattering.

“Alright, where’s your mother?” the boy blinked up at her with owlish eyes. “What about your father?” the boy's eyes widened and he started shaking more violently. He shook his head back and forth in a silent mantra. He looked so small and so scared… “Alright, what’s your name then?”

“...Teddy.”

“Okay, Teddy, what happened to your hand?”

“A pharmacist stabbed me.” Of all the things she had treated after the virus outbreak, she had never once heard of a child being stabbed by a pharmacist. What on earth was coming to this city?!

“A pharmacist- what? Why would a pharmacist stab you?”

“I was tryna rob the pharmacy.” The kid looked under seven, there was no way a mob would employ someone under the age of ten...right? There was still some things criminals didn’t do, and recruiting young children was one she was pretty confident was one of those things.

“Why were you trying to rob a pharmacy?”

“I’m sick and I wanna get better.” That didn’t exactly clarify it. How was she was talking to a boy under the age of seven who possibly didn’t have a family and tried to rob a pharmacy? Gotham just kept getting stranger and stranger.

“How are you sick, Teddy?”

“My head’s fulla fog, it’s been like that since I got locked in the freezer.” That would explain the frostbite and shivering.

“First I’m going to check your temperature and I’ll need to look at that hand, is that ok?” Teddy nodded, following her, slipping a few times on the hard floor. He really needed shoes, he wasn’t exactly a graceful kid. If Lee was being completely honest, Teddy walked with the grace of a newborn fawn. That didn't stop him from single-handedly clamoring up onto the makeshift check-up table. As he was sitting with his little sock covered feet hanging off of it by the time she had retrieved a roll of gauze. He was patient and didn’t fidget as she took his temperature, checked his breathing and heart. He was a little on the cold side but not unusually so, his heart and breathing were normal for the most part. Through the entire ordeal, he never stopped shivering. He stayed still as she put some ointment on his hand and wrapped it up. “Who are you staying with, Teddy?”

“Nobody.”

“Don’t you have a place to stay?”

“Nope.”

“Alright then, I guess that means you have to stay with me,”

“It's ok, ma’am, you don't-”

“How old are you?”

“...Six.” That decided it. While Lee thought that any kid being on the streets was unacceptable a six-year-old? No, it didn't matter that the kid tried to rob a pharmacy or possibly was a criminal. He was first and foremost only six, and he was hurt, possibly even ill.

“I'm not going to let a sick six-year-old stay out in the streets of Gotham. Especially not in the Narrows!” She took a breath, “Besides, you need clothes that fit and some shoes.” Teddy looked at his feet and wiggled his toes. “Now, you sit right here and I'll tell my boss that I’m taking tonight off, okay?” He nodded.

Lee left, closing the door and walking down to the bar level. Cherry wasn't going to be too happy about her not being there for a fight night but she could get over that.

 

* * *

 

The boy waited until Dr. Thompkins was out of sight. He sighed. It was exhilarating, here he was getting help from someone who hated him. The best part was that she didn't even know. Maybe getting grabbed and being turned back into a child was a blessing. It certainly was fun to fool someone as smart as Dr. Lee Thompkins so easily.

 

* * *

 

“I can't patch people up tonight.”

“Why not?”

“I have to take care of a six-year-old.” honesty was the best policy, right?

“Can't you do that here?”

“He was stabbed trying to rob a pharmacy, I'd rather not let him around more violent people yet.”

“I thought we were talking about a six-year-old?”

“We are.”

“That is an ambitious little one… you can have the night off.”

“Thanks.”

Teddy was right where she left him. He swung his legs back and forth watching them. He looked up at her when she walked in. He was still shaking like a leaf in a blizzard. “Come on, Teddy, let's go get you some clothes,” She grabbed her coat and scarf. Teddy hopped off the table and slipped, Lee dove after him, catching him before his head could hit the floor. His glasses were askew and far too big. Once he was on steady feet she started wrapping the scarf around and around his neck. “We can't have you catch a cold before we get there,” she explained. Teddy straightened his glasses and nodded, reaching up to take her hand. She walked him to her car, slowly so as to make sure he didn't slip too much and so that his little legs could keep up. If only Jim hadn't gone to Blackgate, she could've been teaching her own child how to walk… The drive to the store didn't take too long. And she didn't have the heart to tell Teddy to stop humming whatever song it was in the back seat as he looked out the window. Once in the store, the first thing she did was figure out his shoe size and throw 6 size appropriate (and comfortable) pairs in the cart. Next was the clothing section. In which Teddy immediately disappeared. _SHIT._ This was absolutely terrifying, where could he have gone? How was he so quiet? Then someone was tugging at her sleeve. It was Teddy. He was holding two packs of underwear. _So that's where you went…_ “You scared me, don't run off like that, ok?”

“Sorry ma’am, I just-I need these…” his face was all red. Poor thing was embarrassed.

“It's ok, just don't run off again.” He nodded and the continued shopping. She put 4 shirts, 3 pairs of pants, a few jackets, a winter coat, and a hat and mitten set into the cart. Now they were on the border of boys and girls clothing sections. Teddy was paying extra attention to the shirts and dresses. “Do you want to get something from that side?”

“But I'm-I-!” he jerked his head to look at her, sputtering with wide eyes. “...Can I?” Teddy whispered like if he was too loud the chance would be taken from him.

“Why not?” the wonder in those little brown eyes was amazing to see. She'd only known him for maybe an hour or two and she already wanted to keep him… Teddy didn't help by running forward and hugging her around her middle with a quick thank you before bolting straight into the pink and glitter. He picked out a navy blue sequined dress and a green plaid one. Lee may or may not have slipped in a glitter print shirt that had glasses on it and said “I'm aDORKable!” Sue her, the shirt was cute. Teddy also presented pink and yellow socks with glittering narwhals on them for approval. She nodded, receiving the brightest, sweetest smile in return. When they finally left the store Lee had at least 12 variations of outfits for Teddy, a heavy coat, a light jacket, mittens, a hat, boots, several pairs of sneakers, glittery and non glittery socks, and underwear. Only when she reached her house did she realize they forgot to get him pajamas. Teddy stood awkwardly in the front hall. “Well, c’mon Teddy, you’re staying with me right?” He scurried in. “Now, sit tight while I make some mac-and-cheese.”

The boy sat on the couch. _This wasn’t a part of the plan… He only needed some medical attention then he would be on his way to figuring out how to get big again. But here he was, sitting in Lee Thompkins’ living room while she made dinner._ She had bought him clothes, and shoes, and was giving him a place to stay… No one had ever been that nice to him when he was little. And the last person who’d done that when he was big was Oswald. Oswald who betrayed him, who he shot, who froze him in a block of ice for five months. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to forget the recover and revenge plan. He never really disliked Lee, and she was one of the nicest people he’d ever known… She’d even let him get dresses and clothes from the girl's section. _Father and mother would have killed him if he ever asked for those things…_ But Lee had waved him on, she was letting him stay, she was making supper. _She was being a better mother than I ever had…_

It was the boxed instant kind of mac-and-cheese. But the synthetic sauce and strang straw like pasta didn’t bother him. It was yummy. Nicer than all those home cooked scraps he’d been allowed back then. He was allowed to eat as much as he wanted, and Dr. Thompkins kept asking if he wanted some more. No one asked if he wanted more back then, he got the scraps and anything else he could scrounge up. He liked not having to sneak food. It was different than Olga’s lavish gigantic meals to, it felt personal, more homely, more like family. After dinner he settled on the couch, Dr. Thompkins brought him a pillow and a soft blanket. She had a soft smile on his face, the kind of smile he’d always wished mother had given him… She tucked him in, telling him if he got scared or had a nightmare or if he needed anything he could wake her up. It took awhile for him to fall asleep. The lights were out, he was comfortable but, he couldn’t understand. Why was Dr. Thompkins being so nice to a kid she’d only known for a few hours, mother raised him for seven years and she’d never been this nice. He almost wished Dr. Thompkins hadn’t invited him to stay, then he wouldn’t feel so conflicted about his plans for the future. The full belly, the soft blanket, the new clothes, the kindness, it all made him want to forget about everything and just stay. It wasn’t like he could come back as the Riddler in the body of a six-year-old anyway, and Edward Nygma was also an adult, one that had been publicly humiliated and displayed like some show animal. This could be a new start. He could have a normal life. No one had found Edward Nashton when he’d simply changed his surname. But if he was suddenly 23 years younger? It was a new life. He didn’t have to run or hide anymore, he was hidden in plain sight, no one would ever think that a little six-year-old boy was once the mayor’s chief of staff, a career criminal, or the proclaimed dead Edward Nashton. He could really have a new life, it could be pleasant, even. If Dr. Thompkins’ behaviour stayed consistent. _Why not?_ He couldn’t think of any reasons. He was tired of petty revenge schemes, he was tired of hatred, and fear, and anger, and betrayal. Why couldn’t he just give up all that for something nice?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved how much of a tired mom, Lee was at cherry's to Ed and his antics, so I was like, but what if Ed was actually a kiddo? 
> 
> Please comment to let me know if you liked it ( I hope you did)


	2. Little Grundy-Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Teddy" makes breakfast and further contemplates the possibilities of just being a kid. Grundy is introduced.

 

Lee woke up to the appetizing and pleasant smell of eggs and bacon.  _ Wait.  _ The only other person who should be in the house was six. Six-year-old + open flame = recipe for disaster. Lee scrambled into the kitchen as fast as she could. Teddy had found a step-stool and was standing on it so that he could reach the stove surface and cook. Lee grabbed him around his middle and hoisted him up and away from the gas stove top, she turned and put him down before turning off the burners and finally letting out a sigh of relief. She turned, Teddy was looking up at her in confusion. 

“I was making breakfast,” Teddy said, not understanding why he’d been stopped. 

“You don’t have to do that, I can make-”

“-I wanted to make it as a thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me stay, and for supper.”

“You don’t have to make me breakfast for that. You’re only six,”

“I can cook!”

“I’m just saying that you worried me.”

“Well you shouldn’t be worried, I  _ can _ cook!” he said with a huff, crossing his arms and pouting. 

“Teddy, I’m not saying you can’t cook, I just didn’t want you to hurt yourself,” Lee placated, kneeling down to look at him at his own height. 

“At least it was done anyway…”

“Why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll get us plates and silverware?” Teddy nodded before quickly scampering off. She placed even amounts of scrambled eggs and bacon on each plate, dropping them off on the dining room table before going back for silverware, then two water glasses. Teddy came back wearing a red-striped long-sleeved shirt, jeans, the black tennis shoes and pink socks with cats on them. He climbed into his seat and they ate. It was actually really good. In the eggs there was cheese, and the entire mixture was warm and smooth and  _ good. _

“Do you like it?” Teddy asked, his doe-brown eyes gazing up her as he waited for an answer. 

“Yes, and I’m very sorry that I doubted your cooking skills, this is delicious!” Teddy smiled ear to ear, positively glowing at the praise. “My husband would’ve loved you,” Teddy tilted his head, eyes narrowing in confusion. “He died, the day we got married actually.”

“I’m sorry.” He dropped his gaze to his plate, where he drug his fork in shapes across it. Lee smiled, sadly. 

“Mario really would have loved you; a patient and honest boy, who can even cook.” 

“What was he like?” He seemed subdued, with a saddened serenity to him. 

“Well, his name was Mario Calvi, he was a neurosurgeon--a head doctor-- and he was really sweet. He wouldn’t make any big decisions without me and he always kept me informed on what was going on. He couldn’t make eggs and bacon as good as you but he could make killer pudding. He loved me, and I loved him…”

“What happened? How-how did he uh-?”

“Die?” Teddy nodded, apprehensive as if he was scared she would lash out at him for asking such a thing. “My exe shot him. And earlier that day he tried to crash our wedding, claiming that he loved me.” 

“Why would he do that? That’s  _ cruel. _ If he really loved you he would have given you a choice! He wouldn't have gone behind your back and shot your husband!” Lee looked up, Teddy was crying too. His fists clenched tight around his silverware, his hands were shaking. He sounded like he knew something on the subject. But that wasn’t possible unless his parents…?

“The most dangerous thing is a person who thinks they're in love, even though they aren't.” Teddy calmed a bit. His shoulders relaxing. 

“I don't think I'd like your exe...but I think your husband sounded like a nice man…” 

Ed thought on it. It had to be Jim she was talking about. Who knew he was just as cruel as Oswald had been, who knew he could be worse. On their wedding day? That was an incredibly low blow. Especially given the information he tried to crash their wedding. Just another reason to hate Jim Gordon. And another reason to stay with Dr. Thompkins-  _ no wait she’s married now, would that make her Dr. Calvi? That would mean both of them are Dr. Calvi... _

“Well, I’m sure he would’ve loved having a kid like you.”  _ What? Did she mean that she wanted him to stay, like really stay?  _ He liked that idea more than he cared to admit, leave all the pain of his life behind, to have a mother, one that actually cared. Being raised by one of the few people who’d ever been nice to him? It sounded nice, amazing even. But should he? If he did would he ever tell her the truth? If he did she’d probably kick him out in a heartbeat, it  _ was _ his fault that her relationship with Jim went down the drain in the first place.  _ No,  _ he couldn’t tell her. Not if he wanted to keep this. Ed bit his lip. 

Taking Teddy to work with her was less of a hassle than taking a kid should have been. He was well-behaved, much too well-behaved. With the way he’d responded to her questions yesterday, especially the one about if he had a father… he was most likely not treated well when he was at home with his father. Who may or may not have locked him in a freezer. Hopefully, after awhile, he’ll start to act like a normal slightly selfish and somewhat misbehaved kid. For the first two hours, he sat in the corner with a piece of paper and a pencil, doodling away. For the next hour, he was in the hall asking people questions and giving them tidbits. It was charming, and generally, it kept people’s minds occupied as they waited. After four hours had passed he wasn’t in the hallway or the makeshift exam room. Lee nearly had a heart attack when a one Butch Gilzean stormed in, right after a sprinting Teddy. 

“I made a friend!” Teddy said, pointing at the man. Who had white hair and grey skin. There was something very wrong with him. 

“Butch Gilzean?!”

“Know Grundy?” the man asked in response, speaking with the complexity of a very young child. 

“Teddy, what happened?”

“Well, I went outside for fresh air and I heard a noise and then there was Solomon Grundy! And now he’s my friend!”

“Little Grundy-friend!” ‘Grundy’ confirmed. “Little Grundy-friend help Grundy?”

“Dr. Calvi can help Grundy!” Teddy said, pointing up at Lee. ‘Grundy’ looked from the boy to her. 

“I didn’t change my name, Teddy,” Lee said, pointing at the sign that read  _ Thompkins’ Medical Clinic. _

“Oh, then Dr. Thompkins can help Grundy!” 

“Dr. Lady help Grundy?” Lee sighed, at least Teddy was making trouble now. Like a kid would. 

“Yes, I’ll help you, Grundy.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I got Grundy in! I hope you liked this part.
> 
> Please comment for the love of everything. I ADORE feedback, I live for it.


	3. Fight-Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy gets himself and Grundy into a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: if you have experienced abuse this chapter might be triggering. (Don't worry Teddy doesn't get hurt it's just memories).

 

Fight-night was not so eventful, or so Lee thought until ‘Grundy’ stepped into the ring and beat the champion, getting stabbed along the way. He didn’t bleed. At least whatever he bled wasn’t blood. It was a thinner liquid, it almost resembled icky pond water. It smelled just as bad too. Then, to make matters worse Teddy skipped in holding a roll of cash, a proud smile plastered on his face. His eyes were bright. Of course, he’d get himself into riskier business than most kids, she only met him because he’d tried to rob a pharmacy.

“Good job, Grundy!” he gave him a pat on the back. 

“Teddy!” Did you sign him up for that?” Lee scolded, Teddy’s bright smile instantly dropped. He put the money on the table and shifted back and forth on his feet uncomfortably, looking at the floor. “You got your friend hurt, he could've gotten killed!”

“I’m sorry, I didn-” his voice was small, and he seemed to be curling in on himself. Making himself a smaller target. Oh no, now she’d scared him. 

“Teddy, can you look at me?” he lifted up his head, following the instructions. His eyes were wide and wet, his lip was already trembling. “Why did you do that?” Lee tried to speak in a soft voice, maybe that would soothe him? 

“You don’t accept payment at your clinic and medical supplies are expensive and- I just wanted to help…” he was shaking and sniffing a little bit. “I'm sorry.” 

“Teddy? Teddy, look at me, I'm not mad at you, it's very nice of you to try and help. But you got your friend hurt, and you could've gotten hurt too.” 

“I’m sorry!” she could tell he was. He looked positively ashamed of himself and scared. She couldn’t be mad at him right now, he was shrinking in on himself and trying to hide from her. That wouldn’t do. 

“Just don’t do anything like this without asking me first, okay?” to get her point across her tone was a little too aggressive. 

“Dr. Lady mad at little Grundy-friend?” Oh, right, Grundy was still here. 

“No, Dr. Lady is worried.” Lee corrected. “Come here,” she said, kneeling with arms outstretched. Teddy looked up. He looked so confused and scared. She wanted to wrap him in fuzzy blankets and keep him safe from the world, but she also was still frustrated with his involvement in fight-night. She should've known a kid who tried to rob a pharmacy would get into more creative and odd types of trouble.

 

* * *

 

Ed looked at Dr. Thompkins. She wasn't angry at him? But he- She was holding out her arms. She wanted to give him a hug? But why? She just said he did something bad, why would she hug him? Why wasn't she punishing him? Was it a trick? Ed slowly edged forward. Dr. Thompkins gently wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't a trick. But, why-? Ed was crying, shaking a little bit. The woman made a move to pull back, Ed held onto her shirt. 

“Are you okay, Teddy?” her voice was warm and soft, like a blanket. Ed shook. “What's wrong?” She sounded like she actually cared. But why would she? Mother didn’t-hadn’t. When was she going to ground him and hit him?

“Why aren't you punishing me?” Dr. Thompkins went stiff as a board. Ed shook harder, sniffling. He upset her, now he was really in trouble. He needed to stop crying. He didn’t want to be in more trouble. Why couldn't he stop crying? 

“Teddy? How did your parents...  _ punish _ you?” 

“Little Grundy-friend hurt?” 

“Grundy, can you go to the other room?” Ed heard him stomp away. He was trembling now, trying to hold back his sniffles. It's not good to be alone. That's when it really hurts. That’s when the belt comes out. That’s when skin breaks and he- “Teddy, did your parents hurt you?” 

_ whimp useless stopcrying stop crying STOPcrying! she can see you she can see you’re a failure failure weak little scrawny- _

She held him close, her arms soft and warm and secure. “Teddy? It's okay, no one is going to hurt you anymore.” he believed her. He wanted to and it felt so nice, so real. It had to be true. But what if it wasn't? What if it was a joke? - _ Why would she do that? _ \- why would she be cruel to a child? Maybe she knew it was him. But how could she? “No one will hurt you, you're safe.” her words ease his worries. He didn't think about how he'd been more emotional lately, with less control over himself and his behaviours. It didn't matter now. What mattered was that this woman would keep him safe, that she wouldn't hurt him, even if he deserved it. The rest of the night passed in a sleepy haze. At 11:00 Dr. Thompkins woke him up from a nap in her office and ushered him into the car. Then they were at her home. And she gave him a glass of milk and tucked him in. Pleasant dreams came quickly. Dreams of Dr. Thompkins whisking him away from his parents and her and her faceless husband raising him. They smiled when he got good grades and they went to the museums together and played monopoly and trivial pursuit. It was just the three if them, Dr. Thompkins, Dr. Calvi, and their son Teddy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea the idea of Mario and Lee being happy and alive and having a kid is growing on me... 
> 
> Please comment, I love to get feedback!


	4. What's the harm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is worming his way into the hearts of all.

 

After the fiasco with fight night Lee decided Teddy needed something to keep his little mind occupied. Fortunately, he loved reading and puzzles. Unfortunately, an hour into the next day in the clinic and he started to pitch a fit. It started with a mantra of “It has to fit, it has to fit!” then he raised his voice and started throwing his arms frantically. Then was the hair pulling, crying, and screaming. At that point, she politely excused herself to deal with his tantrum. 

“Teddy? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do it! I can’t-!”

“That’s okay,-”

“No! No it’s not! I should be done already! But I can’t! I can’t anymore!” He was shouting between angry sobs, this wasn’t really Lee’s area of expertise. “I’m stupid and broken.” he sniffled, scowling with his hands tucked under his armpits. 

“No, Teddy, this is just a side-effect, it will fade,” She didn’t know if that were true, but in the small time she’d known him he caught onto things quickly, so it would be easy to disguise her little fib either way. She handed him a tissue, he wiped his face off, nodding with wide, trusting eyes, before focussing back on his puzzle. This time he took measured breaths when he got frustrated. Lee really hoped whatever was wrong wore off soon, because she wasn’t sure she could afford to get him scanned. Gotham General was always overcrowded and recently, overpriced. Half of their machines had broken down, making everything more of a hassle to do and ramping up the prices so that the hospital could buy more supplies. 

Lee ended up getting Cherry to watch Teddy while she tended to the various fighters that night. She wasn’t entirely sure how she had gotten the woman to agree to look after the boy, he was a bit of a handful and she wasn’t sure if Cherry liked children or not. But he followed her the rest of the night like a little duckling on a string. A very chatty little duckling. She even let Teddy announce one of the matches. Lee needed to sign him up for some sort of theatre program, she could hear how much he was enjoying it. Cherry handed her a twenty, demanding that Teddy announce more matches. Saying something about his being able to rile up the crowds. She made sure Grundy was settled in his room at the bar after close-up and before she left for the night with Teddy. He was in a sleepy-happy state of delirium. It sure was cute. She wrote a mental reminder to buy him some pajamas before the end of the week. Maybe a teddy-bear too. He seemed like the kind of kid that would enjoy that brand of puns. When she tucked him in that night it didn’t seem like a bad idea to kiss him on the forehead. Teddy was softly snoring in a matter of seconds. Lee had a much harder time falling asleep. What would happen when the boy would eventually have to leave? Where would he go? How would he stay safe? It had only been three days. She had known him for three days and she was already being kept up just by the thought of him where she couldn’t ensure his safety. This really was getting out of hand, but Lee couldn’t bring herself to feel bad about that. It wasn’t as if his parents were missing him, not based on the way he talked of them or reacted to the mention of them… What was the harm in taking in a child off the street?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this bit is short, I hope you liked it. 
> 
> <3 Happy Valentine's Day! <3
> 
> {Please comment?}


	5. Fed-Up

 

A week flew by like a dream, almost. Teddy turned out to love attention and praise. He would finish the puzzles and word searches faster and faster. Each time without fail he’d jump up and come over to tug Lee by the sleeve until she came over to see his accomplishment and say ‘good job’. In response he would duck his head down, bringing his shoulders up, biting his lip as he smiled. It was absolutely precious. Then he moved onto books, reading and reading while taking note of anything particularly interesting in a small notebook. He started with an encyclopedia of dinosaurs. That made him quite popular with the children in the clinic’s line. They would point to a name in the index and he would recite facts about the particular species. Teddy loved it. He got to show off and make friends at the same time. He could talk and talk and talk, it was really quite endearing. The rate at which his mouth and mind would run, fact after fact and speculative reasoning one after the other, it was impressive. He was one smart cookie. On Wednesday he’d spent teaching Grundy the periodic table of elements, through a song. On Thursday she’d started the process of enrolling him in the school that Sofia had opened in her orphanage so that when fall came in a month they’d be ready. Sofia had been excited on the prospect of a nephew, but still distant. Lee had thought nothing of it, Mario had been her brother. Thursday night she finally got him [pajamas, they were a red and black gingham onesie.](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs7d4.scene7.com%2Fis%2Fimage%2FJCPenney%2FDP1002201717311055M.tif%3Fwid%3D350%26hei%3D350%26op_usm%3D.4%2C.8%2C0%2C0%26resmode%3Dsharp2&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.jcpenney.com%2Fg%2Fonesie-kids-pajamas%2FN-bwo40D1nox9rZ1z13myn&docid=saKvNNK3_Mgx6M&tbnid=CIiyQbma-bP74M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjJn4KCv7DZAhVnTt8KHTDQDrw4ZBAzCCIoIDAg..i&w=350&h=350&safe=strict&bih=734&biw=1536&q=child%20pajamas&ved=0ahUKEwjJn4KCv7DZAhVnTt8KHTDQDrw4ZBAzCCIoIDAg&iact=mrc&uact=8) It had been the only option in Teddy’s size, he didn’t complain but Lee still wanted to get him a nicer pair later. But then Friday came. It came with GCPD officers and crooks hired by Penguin raiding the entirety of the Narrows. They attacked and beat people bruised. Teddy noticed first, startled by the noise. People screaming, shouting, boots stomping up the stairs and creaking floorboards. Then the door burst open. Jim was standing there along with a stranger with a white mohawk clad in black leather. Teddy was gripping her sleeve with one hand, his puzzle book in the other.

“Who’re _you?_ ” Teddy demanded, not as scared as Lee thought he would or should be.

“Well, hello there! I’m Headhunter and this is my partner, Jim” Jim didn’t look too happy about it. And this Headhunter guy was a bit too intense in his happy introduction. Teddy shrunk a little bit under his intense and somewhat creepy gaze. “Have you-”

“What kind of name is _that?!_ At least Zsasz uses a real name!” Lee needed a drink. Teddy always had to be creative with his trouble, didn’t he? Jim and his ‘partner’ looked baffled on how to deal with their six-year-old verbal attacker. Then Jim finally noticed who Teddy was with. For a detective, he could be a bit oblivious.

“Lee?”

“What do you want?”

“We’re looking for the Pyg, have you heard or seen anything around?”

“No. Now leave,” And surprisingly enough they did at least one of them…

“Lee, I- when did you-?” Jim needed to go. Before he ruined her life again. Before he broke her heart again before he stole the only thing she had left. She pushed Teddy behind her. No. He wouldn’t ruin this. He took everything else, but he was not going to take her boy.

“I said leave!” Jim shut his mouth, turning and closing the door. Lee let her shoulders drop. Teddy was looking up at her, his eyes sad and understanding. Before she could tell him not to he fetched the chair and dragged it over to her. She sat, smiling gratefully, it didn’t reach her eyes. Teddy climbed into her lap, giving her a big hug. She hugged him back, relaxing just a little bit. He was still here. Her boy was still safe. _But for how long?_ A cruel voice whispered in the back of her head.

“Is he the one that-that-?” Teddy’s words were unsteady and muffled, his glasses were digging into her collarbone.

“Yes, Jim shot my husband.” His hands fisted in her jacket, white-knuckled. He pulled away and looked her dead in the eye. The smudged lenses of his glasses did nothing to hide the intensity in his gaze.

“I hate him!” His nose was running, his face was red, and tears were welling in his eyes. She pulled him back into the hug. Whether he was shaking with anger or something else, she didn’t know. But he needed a hug. And so did she.

“So do I, Teddy, so do I.” Thank goodness the rest of the day passed without a hitch. Other than the fact everyone was more on edge and drunk when the fights started. Teddy announced the matches, shouting the names of the challenging fighters and saying things about Grundy and the people of the Narrows; how they wouldn't let people walk all over them. How the GCPD and the Penguin would be beaten if they tried to recreate what they’d done today. How they shouldn’t mess with the people of the Narrows. The crowd ate it up, screaming like the violent mob Lee knew they could be. Teddy looked just as angry as any of them. And after all of his reactions to Jim, to Mario’s death, she wasn’t too surprised. Teddy was a child who’d been used, possibly abused, tricked by someone who he cared about and thought cared about him. In short, he was a kid that was tired of having things taken from him. Lee understood. He wanted control, and he loved the attention. She could see that he loved that he could rile these people up, it didn’t matter who they were, just that they were his audience and they were like him. They were criminals because there was nothing else they could do, they’d had too many things taken from them. They were fed up. And who knew, with her luck --or rather Teddy’s-- he might just end up being the leader of an anti-penguin crime revolution.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Please comment?


	6. People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Pyg fucks stuff up.

 

The next morning Sofia invited them to a charity dinner. She wanted to spend time with both her sister-in-law and her almost-nephew. Teddy was nervous. To cheer him up, Lee took off the day to get them both appropriate outfits, and Teddy insisted that they had to match. How could she refuse him? He was her boy, her sweet little trouble-magnet of a chatty duckling. And she would have been lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy Teddy’s version of a fashion show with the silly faces and runway walk. Sue her, he was a cute kid, and he deserved some innocent fun after all he’d been through, little criminal or not.

They walked into the Falcone orphanage together, Teddy holding Lee’s hand. They were matching, as per Teddy’s demands, with Lee in a [navy blue satin gown with a deep sweetheart neckline](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fd3u67r7pp2lrq5.cloudfront.net%2Fproduct_photos%2F48065818%2F3690_original.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdreampromdress.storenvy.com%2Fproducts%2F16316214-elegant-dark-blue-lace-long-prom-dress-navy-blue-evening-dresses&docid=ocJOX2IapLkoPM&tbnid=r8AQwXvxsqF3UM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjN6aTK5rDZAhWBdt8KHTG8BrsQMwjEAigpMCk..i&w=564&h=564&safe=strict&bih=734&biw=1536&q=navy%20blue%20evening%20gown&ved=0ahUKEwjN6aTK5rDZAhWBdt8KHTG8BrsQMwjEAigpMCk&iact=mrc&uact=8) and Teddy in a [navy blue dress with a tulle skirt, a ribbon belt with a ribbon flower, and a glittery top.](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn3.volusion.com%2Fakhv9.6s7ks%2Fv%2Fvspfiles%2Fphotos%2F305-Navy-5.jpg%3F1404316265&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.candygirldress.com%2FNavy-Flower-Girl-Dress-p%2F305-navy.htm&docid=yQMCn6LW2bex_M&tbnid=Kq1uu-CqlLkxBM%3A&vet=1&w=532&h=800&safe=strict&bih=734&biw=1536&ved=0ahUKEwjmp82E57DZAhXjguAKHbflBbMQxiAIGCgC&iact=c&ictx=1) Both dresses were sleeveless. Sofia wore a black dress and greeted them with a smile. When she complimented Teddy on his dress he smiled ear-to-ear, ducking his head down with glee. She got called to greet other guests shortly after.

“Now why don't you go make a friend?” Lee asked, giving him a light push towards a boy who was wearing a tuxedo and had his curly hair puffed up. He also had a notepad hanging around his neck. Teddy looked back, giving a clear message; _do I have to?_ His nerves were back, to be fair the boy was bigger than him… “Go on,” Lee ushered. If Lee thought it was safe then… Teddy turned back to the boy.

“Hi, I’m Teddy!” he started, holding out a hand to shake. But an adult called after the older boy.

“Martin! There you are!” It was Oswald, but Oswald didn’t like kids, why was he going out of his way to speak to one? _Martin...is he french?_ “Little one, why don’t you go find the other orphans and-”

“I’m not an orphan! My name is Teddy, Dr. Lee Thompkins brought me!” he pointed to her, where she was talking with another, older woman.

“That’s very nice, now would you please go away, Martin and I need to speak.” Oswald was rude at worst, abrasive at best. It seemed that this Martin was the only kid that he had warmed up to. Teddy tried talking to the other guests, Lee had told him to make friends. All of the people were rich and narcissistic. One man shooed him off telling him that he didn't have time for a street urchin. Another woman tried to tell him that little boys shouldn't wear dresses, that it simply wouldn't do. He’d been so scared when Lee first asked him if he’d wanted a dress. Scared that she would be like his parents, like this woman. It wasn’t fair for her to just tear him down. It was _his_ dress. He looked good in his dress. Teddy didn't like either of the adults. When Martin and Oswald stopped talking he went over to the other kid. At least another kid wouldn’t call him an urchin or try to tell him what he should and shouldn’t wear. He would probably be a much better friend than any of the adults present. He knew that Ms. Falcone was functionally his surrogate aunt but he'd already met her. He wanted to learn about someone new. And she probably wouldn't count when it came to Lee's suggestion of making a friend.

“I'm Teddy!” Martin nodded, shaking his hand this time. “Do you like butterflies?” Martin shook his head no, “What about puzzles?” the older boy shook his head again. “Can you talk?” this time Martin shrugged. “Can you sign?” Martin shrugged again. He wasn't paying much attention to Teddy, he hadn't been before, but now it was getting from awkward to rude. But Teddy was determined to make a friend, and all the adults were _more_ rude. So he followed Martin, still trying to get to know him.

Martin thought the small boy was strange. Not in a bad way, just a little strange. He asked question after question, he didn't seem to be bothered by not getting any verbal answers. When Martin started walking after Sofia, he was tailed by the small boy. Who skipped behind Martin, his skirt bouncing and puffing up as he followed. Like a jellyfish, puffing and un-puffing. When Martin stopped and Teddy skipped straight into his back with an ‘uph’. A large man with no hair was smiling down at him. The other boy peeked out from behind Martin to look. Martin was glad that Teddy was behind him, at least the small strange boy was safer than he would have been alone.

“Now, you two must be lost?” Martin didn't like the man. And Teddy didn't seem to either, clinging to the back of Martin’s jacket and only poking his head out. “Our performance is this way,” the man smiled as he pulled out a gun. _Oh no._

“What performance?” Teddy asked, forgetting some of his fear until he saw the gun. Martin put an arm out, keeping the smaller boy behind him.

“Why, we can't have dinner without a show, now can we?” the man asked, pulling a pig's head off a nearby shelf with flair.

Teddy was intrigued at first, how would someone make a mask out of a dead pig's head? How had the man correctly measured? His little head buzzed with questions. Then he remembered, a serial killer that had been plaguing Gotham for weeks now, he wore a pig's face as a mask. Teddy was no longer curious, he instead was very content to hide behind Martin. Was the man going to kill them? He hoped not.

Lee was starting to get worried, she hadn't seen Teddy for at least 15 minutes. While that may not be _that_ long, it was _Teddy_ and if he was left unsupervised he could get into some _interesting_ predicaments. The boy she'd been trying to get him to be friendly with was also missing. While she logically knew that this was an orphanage and theoretically it should be a safe place for children to wander, it was Gotham. And Teddy had an impressive knack for getting himself into trouble.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Cobblepot but have you seen a small boy in a blue dress?”

“Curly hair and glasses? About yay high?” the Penguin held a hand about the general height of Teddy’s head.

“Yes!”

“I think he followed Martin to the bathroom or something-”

“Dinner is served!” The two looked over and made their way to the dining room. Maybe Teddy would be in there. When she walked in she wished he had just been in the bathroom. It would have been much safer.

Teddy sat on the stool in front of the keyboard. He was very grateful he could still read and play music. Martin was playing the triangle and the pig-man was singing rather awfully. But he didn't say that, Teddy didn't want to make him angry. Especially when the Pyg sang that the meat pies were made of people. _The pies were people…_ After hearing that no one made a move to touch, much less eat them. When Sofia had tried to talk the pig-man out of his plan he drove a small knife into her hand. Teddy shook, the phantom pain from that pharmacist pulsing in his palm. Before he could move the bald man had a butcher’s knife against his throat.

“Eat your pie or the boys die!” the psycho was holding a gun to Martin’s head and large blade against Teddy’s throat. He couldn’t stop shaking where he sat, the man was almost three times his size, made people into pies, and the fact that the knife was almost the size of his entire head didn’t help. He was small, helpless...

“So what, he kills two little street urchins? What are their lives compared to ours?” _Was he egging a psycho on to kill him and the other boy? Would the other people listen? Would they just let him and Martin die?_ Oswald grabbed the knife from Ms. Falcone’s hand and drove it into the man’s head. He then took a fistful of his own pie and shoved it into his mouth. There was red smeared across his face, _like blood_ . Lee had also started eating, her eyes never leaving him and Martin. Teddy started crying. _They’re eating people. He’s making them eat people. He's making them-_

“ALL OF YOU BETTER START EATING OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!” the Penguin’s voice was a hoarse screech, his face flushed with anger. Teddy flinched, the blade nicked his throat. He could feel the little trickle of blood trail down his neck. Other people started to eat. He almost threw up. He was dizzy, so so dizzy. _They’re eating people. The pies are made of people…_ Then the doors slammed open, people screamed, bullets went off. The pig-man shoved him and Martin away before tossing his gun and pulling out another butchers knife. People were running everywhere, there was so much noise. He was scared and little, and helpless. He couldn’t move. He wailed, petrified with fear, tear after tear ran down his face. _The pies are people. They ate people. He killed them. They're killing. Dead. Dying. Killing. De-_

Lee saw Oswald grab the older boy and run. _Where is-_ Teddy was standing in the corner of the room shaking and crying. She ran over, Teddy reached towards her, she picked him up, holding him firmly to herself and running out. His little head was buried in her neck and his little arms slung over her shoulders as he trembled and sobbed.

“I’ve got you, it’s okay. I’ve got you, he can’t hurt you.”

“It’s people! They were eating people! You ate people!” his voice was frantic and panicked, this was not the kind of trauma that anyone needed, much less a six-year-old with a likely history of child abuse.

“I only wanted to keep you safe,”

“He made you eat people!” at least he was listening and responding to her.

“It's ok, everything will be ok now,” she hushed, trying to make him feel as safe as he could within her arms.

“It-it's people!”

“Shh, it's ok, it's ok,” he continued to cry, sobbing out incoherent words and phrases. All the while Lee soothed him, holding him, gently patting his back as he hiccuped and sniffled while repeating over and over again; “It's ok, you're safe, I've got you,” A cop came over to question her.

“Hello ma’am, could-”

“Get a blanket,” Lee said, not letting them ask a question.

“But-”

“Teddy here would feel a lot better with a blanket.” Lee spoke in a measured tone, looking down at the boy, then back at the officer pointedly. They seemed to take the hint and scurried off. When the officer returned they kept their head down and handed the blanket over sheepishly. Lee told them point blank that Pyg had interrupted dinner, threatening to kill Teddy and another boy unless those seated at the table ate their cannibalized meat pie. “Now, can I take him home?”

“Yes, thank you, ma’am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Martin and I'm so glad that I finally wrote something with him in it! He and Teddy will be friends. 
> 
> Please comment? (Please?)


	7. In the Morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for angst.

 

Teddy cried the whole way home. He stayed worryingly quiet, only the occasional sniffle to prove he wasn’t catatonic. He wouldn’t eat and he stayed silent as he changed into his new pajamas. He tried to avoid Lee. Was he afraid of her? It was because she ate the human meat pie. She couldn’t blame him for being afraid of someone who could be persuaded into cannibalism. But what choice had she had? No. That was logic, and as logical as Teddy could be he was first and foremost a scared little boy. Trying to excuse her actions would probably put her in the same category as a monster excusing why they had to hurt others. How could she fix this? He didn’t lay down, sitting on the couch next to his pillow, ignoring the blanket. He wouldn’t look her in the eye. She knew he was scared, it wasn’t her fault, but it still hurt. It made Lee sure that Teddy, her Teddy, her boy, taken in from off the streets, sweet, smart Teddy, was afraid of her. She wanted to fix it. But how? Surely if she tried to push the subject he would only close himself off from her more. Just talk to me, look at me. 

Teddy was Eddie, little useless Eddie Nashton. His luck stayed the same. Regardless of name, he was still the same. He ruined everything. Like he always did. He just wanted friends, family, love. Why did he always screw up? Why was his luck so bad? Why could the monsters always find him? Now he’d hurt Lee again. It hadn't been enough that he’d killed her best friend or indirectly caused her miscarriage, and now when she was recovering from losing her husband he’d snuck back into her life and ruined it again. Because of him, there was part of a homeless person, a human being, in her stomach. Because he tainted and ruined everything and everyone around him. Either they ended up dead because of him or they got hurt, real bad. He had chosen to be Teddy because then he thought he’d have a chance to get away from it. From the death, the violence, the hurt. But that was what he did best, he hurt people. Even if he didn’t want to. Why couldn’t he just have something nice? It wasn’t  _ fair. It wasn’t fair.  _ He tried so hard. But all it ever got him was pain, all he ever did was hurt or drive people away. Footsteps, Lee was leaving.  _ No! Don’t go! Don’t leave me! _

“Don’t go!” _ Selfish. I’ll only hurt her more. But please let me get comfort. Please make me feel safe.  _ She sat next to him. He knew it was wrong, selfish, but he hugged her, leaning into the comforting presence. She sighed.  _ Why? I’m the danger. You’re in danger. Leave please, save yourself, but please don’t leave me.  _

“Teddy? I’m sorry that I ate the pie, I just couldn’t let him hurt you.” What? Why? HE was undeserving of love, all he ever did was hurt the people he cared about. Like a monster. He was the monster in all this. But, why was she apologizing? “I know that you’re scared, that you don’t understand, but please, know that I would do anything to keep you safe.” for the first time in awhile Ed Nygma cried, sobbing as his lungs burned, he pulled himself closer. Oh, this had to be fate kicking his wounds. A cruel almost repeat of the words he’d told Oswald.  _ “I would do anything for you.” _ Which meant he was playing the part of the betrayer. The manipulator and liar. The more he thought the more he knew it was true. Lee thought Teddy was just a kid off the streets, not her ex-coworker turned serial-killer. She hated Ed Nygma. She cared about Teddy. He tricked her into caring about him. He had lied his way into her life and now he was going to destroy it. Why did he have to be so selfish? Why couldn’t he just accept that he didn’t deserve love or care? Why couldn’t he just leave people alone? He needed to tell Lee. It wasn’t fair to her to keep on pretending. It wasn’t fair to trick her into liking him. It wasn’t fair to lie to her. Even if that meant she would hate him more than she had before. Now she’d hate Teddy too. Teddy who was Eddie Nashton, the boy he ruined everything he touched. His own parents hated him, who was he to think that he could ever get love honestly? That he could be something other than the monster, the freak that they’d always known he was? He drifted off, knowing that come morning he’d have to tell Lee. That he’d have to finally stop being selfish and accept that he wasn’t going to get love. No more lying, she deserved the truth. 

Lee wasn’t sure if her words pacified him or made him feel worse, oh well. She would know in the morning. She could wait until then. She could wait. And while she waited she could keep watch over him. She’d lost Kristen, Jim, then her unborn child, then Mario. She wasn’t going to lose Teddy, not if she could help it. In the morning it would all be better. She just had to wait until then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? Base on this chapter you guys can probably guess part of what will happen next. (Wow, 3 chapters in 2 days I'm on a roll!)
> 
> Please comment?


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST.

 

The sun rose just the same as ever. Oh, how Edward wished it didn't. He wished that the sun would never rise again, that morning would never come. So he could stay in this comforting night forever. But he couldn't. He didn't consider putting off the talk he and Lee needed to have. She deserved better than lies. It didn't matter if she threw him out on the spot. He deserved that, for lying, for manipulating, for stealing Teddy away from her. So as soon as he woke up he got up to find her, she was in the kitchen, changed into more comfortable clothes, pouring a bowl of cereal out. His face was wet. _No, stop crying._ He needed to stop crying, to get over it and tell her the truth. He deserved anything he got. After all he’d done. But he _couldn’t_ stop. He was sniffling and Lee was crouched down in front of him on her knees and hugging him. _Selfish. Useless. Ingrateful._ He pulled away, pushing her by the shoulders, he kept his eyes on the floor. He wouldn’t be able to do this if he saw the hurt.

“Teddy? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not Teddy. I _lied._ ” He lied. He _lied. Liars lie. He was a liar. A liar.  A L I A R._

“That’s alright, you were afraid-” She didn’t understand. He looked her in the eye. His eyes hurt so bad, the fat tears clinging to his face and tickling his skin. He didn’t deserve her comfort.

“No! No, it’s _not_ okay! Teddy isn’t _real!_ I’m not a little boy! I’m not six! I’m not _him! I lied!_ My-my name is Edward Nygma! I killed Ms. Kringle! I didn’t mean to! I’m _sorry!_ I’m a liar! I tricked you! When you came by asking if I'd seen her! I faked her eloping letter! I killed Dougherty too! I-I killed your friend! I got Jim arrested! It’s my fault! I shot and betrayed my best friend! I lied! I betrayed you! I ruined everything! I’m sorry I just- I-” He was shouting, sobs choking him up every few words. He had to stop to breathe, but instead of breathing he just sobbed, choking as the tears came. His head hurt, his eyes burned, his throat was scratchy, and his lungs screamed, and he deserved all of it. Lee’s mouth was open, confusion, horror. He hurt her. He horrified her. He disgusted her. She had to hate him now. But her eyes, they were so sad, she was crying. _I don’t like it when she looks at me like that. Stop looking at me like that. Stop being sad! Be angry! Throw me out! Hit me! I deserve it! --_ She leaned in,-- _No, stay away I’ll hurt you more! I’ll hurt you! Just like everyone else! Stop! I don’t want to hurt you more!_

“Ed?”

“I’m _sorry!_ I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!” He was sitting on his butt now, hugging his knees. Gulping down air between each sob.

“What happened to you, Ed?”

“I tried to rob a pharmacy! I wanted to be smart again! But the Pharmacist got loose and stabbed me when I ran a man grabbed me and-and when I woke up I was little! And then-and then I found your clinic! It was an accident! I just wanted to get smart and big again!”

“Why did you stay?” Lee whispered. Why wouldn't she just throw him out? Why wouldn't she hit him like she had when he'd visited the GCPD for the red hood incident? Why wasn't she _angry?_

“I didn’t want to hurt anymore, being Ed Nygma hurt too much! Being the riddler hurt! And- and I’ll never be Eddie Nashton again!” he wiped his face furiously, “I just wanted to be- I just wanted someone to care! I wanted-I- I just wanted, I-I don’t want to hurt anybody! I just wanted a normal life! I'm sorry! I'm sor-ry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!” The tears and sobs came quicker than he could gulp down air. She hugged him. _NO! NO! STAY AWAY I'LL HURT YOU!_ He sobbed harder, he couldn't breathe. He didn't deserve to breathe, he'd hurt so many people- so many were dead because of him. He didn't deserve to breathe and live more than they did. He struggled, flailing out of her grip until he'd backed himself into a wall. He couldn't focus on her gaze, the tears in his eyes stung too badly, his glasses fogged up. He couldn't breathe. She deserved better. He needed to stay away. Otherwise, he'd hurt her more.

Teddy was Edward Nygma. Ed Nygma. Sweet little curious Teddy was none other than her former co-worker turned insane killer. It didn't make sense. But then he'd said things only Ed would have known. She tried to hug him, surely Teddy wasn't all a lie? He kicked and squirmed away from her, backing into a wall, all the while wailing and sobbing. The words ‘I'm sorry’ over and over, the mantra getting more incoherent with each repetition. He was crying. He wasn't staying away from her for his safety. He wasn’t staying away from her for his safety. He wasn't-he thought he was going to hurt her, but he didn't want to. He was trying to protect her. Lee was at a loss. She was angry, confused, and most of all; she was hurting. Across from her sat the boy she had thought could be her son. Across from her sat a liar and killer. Across from her sat her awkward ex-coworker who had no social grace and a sweet and brilliant mind. Edward Nygma was her friend. He was sweet, awkward, smart, and he had gone insane and killed several people. How could she forgive that? She couldn't. But she also couldn't hate him anymore, even after the killing games and lies. Because all she saw when she looked at him was a scared and confused child. Comparing Ed, from before insanity, to Teddy, the similarities were so many. Teddy was Ed, when he was still good. Maybe this was all he needed. Maybe the reason Ed had gone insane and started a murder spree was emotional neglect or some other condition that she could treat. She could help him, even if he wasn't Teddy. She wanted to. But she also wanted to attack him with anything in reach. How could he have done this? He'd already done enough damage to her life the first time around! Why did he have to come back, trick her and destroy the only good thing she had left? Why did he have to rip Teddy from her? Why couldn't it have been a real street kid from the Narrows? Why did everything in this city have to be such a complex mess? Why couldn't she have something nice? Why could she just have a nor- a normal life. She laughed though the sound came out different, a sob. They both wanted the same thing. The same exact thing. This was too cruel a form of irony. She didn't notice the tears until one hit the floor. They sat on the morning cool tiles of Lee’s kitchen for hours. Both sobbing even when their eyes were far past dry and their throats were far past sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I am. 
> 
> [Please comment? I won't bite]


	9. To be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it'll start to make up for the last one.

 

 

“Ed? Do you want to be Teddy?” he didn’t understand the question. Of course, he wanted to just be Teddy, to be a little boy with a makeshift family of one that actually cared, to have a zombie-like friend. But why was she asking? It wasn’t like he could actually... he nodded, scraping the dry tears from his face with the heel of his palm. Then he looked up at her, his glasses were a mess but he could still see. Her eyes were red and swollen, she’d cried too. Why was she asking then? If he hurt her why was she asking him if he wanted to stay? “If you really want to be Teddy, to start over, I’ll help you,” Why?

“But I- I hurt you!” He couldn't understand why she'd want to help. She knew what he did, so why was she still giving him a chance?

“And you can make amends, do you want to hurt anyone?”

“I don't wanna hurt anybody..." the image of his parents and monsters like them pushed its way to the forefront of his mind. "unless they deserve it."

"Who deserves it?" Lee asked. She had every right to question his judgment, his past was not exactly showing a person who made sound decisions or was very emotionally or mentally stable.

"Abusers, rapists, those people,"

"Well, I can't say that they don't have it coming. But if you're going to be Teddy I want you to promise me you won't kill anyone. You can set them up to be caught, but no killing unless your life depends on it. Got it?" He nodded.

"Can I really just be Teddy?"

"Yes, but I want you to be honest with me from now on, is that alright?" He nodded again more tears were pooling in his eyes. How he could still cry after all the tears he'd already let out, he didn't know. He crawled forward into Lee's waiting arms. She pet his hair as he began to cry again.

"I- I always wanted a mom like the ones in books,"

"Like what?"

"One that paid attention, one that cared," Lee was quiet, but she held him closer. And that was enough. He was Teddy. He could just be a boy, the way he'd never been allowed to before. He was allowed to read and do puzzles and wear glitter and dresses. He was allowed to just live.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more Grundy and Martin planned in the future.


	10. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Grundy bonding. Ft. Some light angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, an update that's taken less than a month!

 

 

When Lee opened her clinic Teddy went to go find Grundy. He had something he needed to do. He'd done the research. Grundy deserved to know what happened to him. Why he was a strange zombiesque creature. Teddy had to because he liked Grundy. And he'd find out eventually, Teddy just wanted Grundy to know he wouldn't lie to the man about something that personal. Saying he was Teddy was hardly a lie anymore because he used the name and his new age to just be himself and live as he wanted to. That Grundy was his friend. He was gentle but incredibly strong. Somehow spending so much time with Teddy helped a lot with his control over his force. As the large man was scared of hurting his little friend. Grundy picked him up in a big hug. Teddy liked the hug a lot, but he needed to do something right now.

"Little Grundy-friend!" Grundy bellowed happily.

"Grundy!" He greeted back.

"Teddy late today, Grundy worry."

"I'm sorry, Grundy. The pigman attacked me and Dr. Lee yesterday and we came in late, but it's all gonna be better now! But I gotta tell you something first." The boy talked a little fast, but only so Grundy would listen without interrupting. His plan didn't work.

"Pigman hurt Teddy?"

"Only a little, but-"

"Where Pigman, Grundy need to-"

"He got arrested! He's in jail!"

"Pigman in jail for hurting Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"Good, Teddy safe now. Grundy will protect." Teddy smiled, his eyes felt a little teary. "Teddy sad?" The boy wiped at his face, Grundy looked very concerned. _What did he do to deserve this kindness?_

"No, I'm happy." The man relaxed. "Thank you, Grundy, you're my best friend."

"Teddy is Grundy's best friend too," Grundy was still holding the little boy up, not minding the small weight. He was very strong and Teddy was very light.

"Grundy, I found what happened to you," Grundy's eyes widened. Then he nodded as if to tell Teddy to continue. "Somebody hurt you and you were in the hospital. Your name was Butch Gilzean. And the hospital put you in the swamp because they're mean and you wouldn't wake up," Teddy couldn't help but feel distressed while relaying the information. Grundy was his friend and he didn't want Grundy to be upset. The news about the pyg had been bad enough. Teddy didn't like thinking about how Grundy became Grundy because he knew that people hurt him bad. Even if that 'him' was Butch Gilzean before, it still wasn't right.

"Who hurt Grundy?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Grundy sat down in a chair, still holding Teddy in a hug. He didn't mind. Grundy's hugs were nice, and besides, Grundy needed a hug.

"Thank you, little friend," the almost Zombie ruffled his hair gently. (The first time he tried to do that he knocked Teddy's glasses off onto the floor, he'd gotten better at it since then).

 

They spent the afternoon reading. Well, Teddy sat in Grundy's lap and read aloud. They were working their way through a collection of children's fairytales and fables. Now they were on Rapunzel. (Grundy thought it was funny that she was named after lettuce). Teddy started to drift off a little past the prince's visit. When he woke up the book was next to them on the ratty couch and Grundy was humming something to him softly, like a lullaby. He slept until 20 minutes before the first match of the night.

 

Grundy won five challenging matches. But he tore his side and Lee had to patch him up. Teddy felt awful about it. He knew it was his fault that Grundy got hurt. It didn't matter that the large man recovered quickly and healed really fast. He still got hurt and that was all on Teddy.

"Why Teddy sad?" The boy looked up, Grundy was sitting on a table while 'the doc' patched him up.

"You're hurt,"

"Grundy be O.K." the man reached out his hand, letting Teddy hold it. He squeezed lightly to convince the boy. Smiling to his friend. Teddy felt a smidgeon better. But still guilty. Lee smiled at him, kinda sad but also a little proud. He didn't understand, it was his fault, _maybe she was proud that he was understanding the consequences of his actions?_ He didn't know. Grundy squeezed his hand again. And Teddy made up his mind.

 

When Cherry came over to ask about the champion and whether he'd fight a few more rounds that night Teddy had gotten Grundy in the plushest chair there was on the ground floor and was sitting him his lap. He glared at the woman.

"No! Grundy's not fighting anymore this week! He's hurt!" She raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. After a few more seconds of six-year-old glare, she got the message and nodded before leaving.

"Thank you,"

"You protect me, I want you to be safe too, Grundy"

"Teddy is the best best-friend." Nothing else could've quite made the boy as proud as Grundy telling him that. It felt good to know he did something good, that Grundy _appreciated_ it. So he smiled and snuggled in close.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grundy and Teddy are like the meme with the dogs (Don't you come near me or my son ever again) except they're both worrying and protective (despite Teddy being tiny lol)
> 
> [Please comment?]


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy admits something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Teddy cries. (He gets hugs too).

 

Things went wrong about a week later. First, with Barbara Kean and co. showing up at Cherry's. It was an early evening match, Grundy was fighting and Teddy was still napping in the other room. Of course, the first thing Ms. Galavan noticed was the hulking and discoloured figure that once was Butch Gilzean. So she did the stupid thing and jumped into the ring. Before Lee could interfere and get the woman away from Grundy, Barbara got in the way. She always did know how to make herself a nuisance. At least throughout the chaos that followed Teddy didn't wander in. After Tabitha fought against Grundy (who now might have a concussion thanks to her) and after she'd finally rallied Cherry and the narrow's folk to throw the three out she'd checked in on the boy. He was safe, sound asleep on the couch where she'd left him an hour and a half before. Lee was grateful for that one miracle.

"Grundy remember something,"

"What do you remember?"

"Blonde lady shoot Grundy in head,"

"I'm sorry, Grundy,"

"Lady Grundy fight with was friend,"

"How about you put some ice on that while I get Teddy?" Lee didn't want to know yet, first, she would focus on Teddy. Then she'd address Grundy. The man nodded. Teddy was a little stubborn on the subject of staying asleep but after a few minutes of gentle coaxing, he was awake enough for a light dinner. Even if he looked like he was going to topple over a few times. Of course, Teddy sprung awake as soon as he saw the strange not-blood matter in Grundy's hair. With worried wide eyes, he scurried over to the man.

"What happened, Grundy? Who did that?"

"Lady, she was Grundy friend before other lady shot Grundy in head." Teddy looked even more horrified. The boy had known that Butch Gilzean had been hurt enough to fall into a coma but being shot in the head hadn't been what Teddy pictured.

"She came here? Did she hurt you more?! Who was it!?!" his voice was shrill, Lee hoisted him up by the armpits. Teddy started pitching a fit.

"Teddy, calm down. Grundy, wait a minute." Teddy kicked and squirmed in her hold. When back in the other room she set him down and closed the door, leaning back against it as she crouched down to be level with the boy. His face was red and angry worried tears falling from his eyes. He was pouting and clenching his little mouth shut. "Tabitha Galavan saw him in the ring and jumped into the fight after he swung at her a few times she grabbed a mace and hit him, I would've got him out of there sooner but Barbara Kean got in my way. I want you to tell me if this changes anything about your decision,"

"To be Teddy?"

"Yes,"

"No. I wanna be Teddy. And... I don't want you or Grundy to get hurt," He pushed a small fist up under his glasses to scrape the tears away. He shuffled forward, Lee hugged him, he hugged back, shaking a little. "I don't want you to get hurt because you're the best family I-" he sniffled, and Lee held him closer, hushing him gently.

"I know, it's okay, we're all gonna be okay."

 

The next day was only proof of what she'd said. Teddy behaved almost suspiciously well. He listened to old songs with Grundy and drew with a set of old coloured pencils. Then Teddy tried to teach Grundy to sing "What a wonderful world" it was actually pretty passable after only an hour of practice. Then Teddy read aloud to the zombie-ish man. Patient after patient she treated at her clinic, checking in with her boy and Grundy every once in a while. She had almost forgotten about Teddy's admission the day prior until there was a paper on her desk and a boy scampering out of the clinic. It was a drawing. Of the three of them. Teddy in the middle holding both her and Grundy's hands. Each outfit was what they were wearing that day. It wasn't a masterpiece but it somehow felt much much more important than any masterpiece in fine art galleries. It may not have been worth thousands of dollars but that was only because it was priceless. The drawing was labeled; _MY FAMILY_ at the top. On the bottom of the page her and Grundy were labeled by name, underneath that, in parentheses were two more labels. _(mom)_  for Lee and _(brother?)_  for Grundy. Under Teddy was _ME_. Lee smiled and spent five minutes taping it up on the wall behind her desk with medical tape. She hoped it would be the beginning of an art wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, for the record I did draw that. I would equate that with the skill I possessed in the age range of 6-7, and given that Teddy is 6 it seemed like the right way to go. 
> 
> [Please comment?]


End file.
